Rossweisse/Relationships
Main Characters Issei Hyoudou Rossweisse and Issei initially had a student-teacher relationship, where Rossweisse is shown to be giving advice to Issei on various topics, from Issei's studies in school, training and even his relationships with the girls. She is always on guard of Issei's perverted antics and would at any time attempt to stop Issei from committing any lewd acts on the girl students and lectures him on how a student should behave. The only known exception was when he was about to kiss Rias when he confessing his love to her. She eventually gained some slight interest in Issei during Volume 12, where she and the Occult Research Club members asked Issei out on a date. In Volume 17, she asks Issei to be her boyfriend due to her grandmother coming for a visit, to whom she lied about having a boyfriend. Later they go on a date to Tokyo in which Issei learns more about Rossweisse's past. During which she admitted that among all the men around her, she would choose non other than Issei to date, she then bashfully past it off as a strictly "what if" scenario. They are then interrupted by the sudden appearance of Euclid. Worried that she might be used by Euclid to hurt her friends, she asks Issei to kill her if that were to happen but Issei angrily disagrees, saying that he will protect her from him. During the attack on Auros and Agreas, Issei does rescue Rossweisse from Euclid, defeating him in the process. By the end of the volume, Rossweisse develops feelings for Issei, even asking him out on a date to a 200 yen shop next time. In Volume 22, under Rias' orders, Rossweisse was transferred to Issei's peerage, becoming his first official Rook. In Volume 25, during a marriage interview with Vidar, a drunk Rossweisse claims that she intends on being Issei's bride rather, which caused the current Chief of Norse Mythology to propose a Rating Game for the young Valkyrie (in order for the two to admit their feelings for one another). Later Rossweisse appears in Issei's room, wearing revealing lingerie. She told Issei she wanted to end the arranged marriage with Vidar and asked Issei to take her instead. Hugging her, Issei promises Rossweisse that he will win and Rossweisse accepted it by giving Issei her first kiss. Soon, Kuroka and Koneko barged into the room wanting to do perverted things to him. Wanting to keep Issei to herself for the night, she tells them that she will be sleeping with Issei. During the match against Vidar, Rossweisse tearfully accepted Issei's proposal and promised to give birth to many of Issei's children, making her his eighth bride. After she defeats Brynhildr and Issei defeats Vidar, Rossweisse bashfully promised to show Issei the real World Tree Yggdrasil, implying she wanted to go on another date with him. While Rossweisse still upholds her standard modesty, she becomes overly sexual and clingy to Issei whenever drunk, such as at the party after the match Rossweisse, (once again in a drunken state), cling to Issei's back declaring that he is her husband and refuses to hand him over to the other girls. Later on in True Volume 3, once again drunk, she wore a revealing lingerie while throwing herself at Issei, she restrained him with her magic in attempt to mate with him, but was stopped after see Yasaka who was watching them making Rossweisse think that she was hallucinating because she was too drunk and falling. Rias Gremory Rossweisse is Rias' second Rook and is shown to be very loyal to her. It was Rias convinced her to join her peerage by showing her the financial benefits working as a Devil. Rias trusts her capabilities, so much so that she thought it best to transfer her to Issei's peerage. Asgard Odin Originally, she was working under Odin as his bodyguard and had to stop him many times for his lewd behavior towards the women that he met, while Rossweisse still respects Odin as the Norse chief, she hates his perverted antics that are unfitting for someone of his authority and his constant reminder that she doesn't have a boyfriend. The final straw was Odin eventually abandoned her on Earth when he went back home without her, since then she does not get along with him very well. Göndul Her grandmother who raised her while her parents rarely come home. Göndul tends to be overly worried about Rossweisse, claiming her to be clumsy as well as scolding her for making rash decisions on her own such as leaving home, becoming a Devil and becoming a teacher without so much as informing her before hand. When she was younger, her grandmother warned her not to associate with any bad boys and recklessly lose her chastity to them, though Rossweisse interpreted it as not having any relations before marriage. Göndul being a Valkyrie is likely what led Rossweisse to become one herself, though her grandmother advised her against it due to her clumsiness. Göndul always tells her granddaughter to get a boyfriend so she wouldn't have to worry about her, which Rossweisse lied about saying that Issei is her boyfriend. Göndul often refers to Rossweisse as "Rose". Brynhildr Brynhildr is the strongest Valkyrie in Asgard as well as Rossweisse's senior who taught her most of her magic. Rossweisse is both very respectful and very fearful of her. She appeared in Volume 25 when Rossweisse got drunk after accidentally drinking Vidar's beer, scolding her for always being clumsy and wondering how she could serve Issei with such poor conduct. Rossweisse feels that she is inferior in terms of magic skill compared to Brynhildr due to the fact that she could never win in a match against her back in Asgard. During the Rating Game of Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth vs Team Leisure of Kings, Rossweisse alongside Ravel faced off against Brynhildr and Rossweisse's old Valkyrie comrades in which she learned that Rossweisse already had her first kiss with Issei. Filled with shock and a bit of jealousy, she called Rossweisse perverted for having a kiss outside of marriage. Rossweisse finally managed to defeat Brynhildr when she used her signature sealing magic against her. Vidar Vidar is Odin's son and Rossweisse's former fiance. She was forcibly place in an engagement in order to preserve the god's bloodline. Rossweisse and Vidar met at their engagement meeting in which they discussed Odin's perverted nature. Rossweisse became flustered after Vidar called her cute and in her hastiness she drank his beer. In her drunken state Rossweisse hugged Issei and proclaimed she wanted to be marry him rather than Vidar. Vidar then proclaimed they should get married much to her shock, Vidar then challenged Issei, with Rossweisse on the line. Despite not wanting to get married to him, Rossweisse didn't seem to bear any hostility towards Vidar. In return Vidar has no interest in Rossweisse and was only trying to get her to be honest about her feelings for Issei. Their engagement was broken when Issei defeated Vidar in the Azazel Cup. Category:Relationships